7x02: Dean
by Metrical
Summary: Dean Winton is a healthy, exercising, well-classed guy, and he always was friendly and likeable, yet he has changed and he can tell. How much will this new personality, grow and affect him and how long will it take before it effects others?
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**If you are reading this, chances are you liked the first episode so decided to read on, if you did then you are amazing :) So here it is the next episode, hope you enjoy, 7.02: Dean. For those new to this it is the second episode in my Skins Gen 4 Fanfic, the first one is 7.01: Gemma.**

_Disclaimer: Skins is the property of E4 and it's respectful owners, but the characters and the stories seen here are mine._

* * *

><p>Dean Winton's alarm blared a horrible buzzing throughout his room at 5:30 in the morning. He sat up in bed, and slammed the alarm wearing only boxers. His room looked average to his eyes, fairly neat, a football lying around somewhere, a good collection of Manchester United, Saw and Megan Fox posters.<p>

He chucked off his cupboard and walked over to his wardrobe, throwing open the door and grabbing out his sport shirt and shorts. Every morning he would exercise for an hour, it was important to keep in shape and maintain health, that's how he understood his life, have fun, but keep good and strong.

The exercise was so common to him now that it all raced by in a blur, just a blur of treadmills and weights and pushups, while his ears were ravished by dubstep.

He walked into his clean, white kitchen where everything was neatly stacked and organized, got out a bowl of wholegrain cereals and chopped up banana's on top of it, before pouring in low-fat milk and beginning to shovel down mouthfuls, he chucked his sweat-stained sports shirt over the back of one of the barstools next to the kitchen bench.

Next to him was the newspaper, Headline: New Carbon Tax? Britain's Biggest Plunge, details page 6. He reached inside to wear another section lay with a much more pleasing headline, Headline: Manchester United Thrashes Everton, details page 4, he flipped open page 4 and lay it across the bench, reading through the satisfying report while swallowing a chunk of banana.

At that moment a large man in a suit much too small for him, with a thick moustache and badly combed back hair came striding in to the room, looking around the place. "Simone! Where are the exam papers?"  
>"What exam papers?" responded a woman's voice.<p>

"The one's that Craig dropped round on Sunday, you bleeding oaf!" he roared back.  
>"Well, I haven't seen them"<br>Dean looked up at the monstrous figure slamming around the house. He looked back at Dean, "How are you today Dean? Exercised?"  
>"Yes", said Dean staring back down at the newspaper.<p>

"How is your girlfriend? What's her name? Sally! How's Sally?" he said chucking away a bunch of papers.

Dean clunked his spoon down, "It's Samantha, Dad, she's fine," he said bitterly, before returning to his newspaper.

Dean's Dad put his hands upon the bench and leaned over, "You know, you can tell me things son, I'm here to listen."  
>"Ok, Dad", Dean said without looking up, his tone increased.<p>

His Dad went back to slamming around the place, "Simone! You sodding woman! Get the fuck in here!"

A small, thin, spindly woman walked in wearing an apron. The face of Dean's father was now a bright red, as he frowned in disgust, "Where have you put my exam papers?"  
>"Phil" she said calmly, "I have not seen your…"<p>

"No!" he burst out, pointing a finger at her, the whole house tremored with every word he said, "Don't give me this, you have misplaced it! If you don't have it when I get home, then piss will rain down, have you got that?"

Simone was shivering and nodded her head, "Good, now find it! I'm off to work, top effort from every one today! Remember Dean! One day, you'll be the man of the house."  
>"Looking forward to it." Dean said sarcastically.<p>

Phil then stormed out of the house and Dean looked around as he slammed the door, then up to his mother, "You don't have to take this shit from him."  
>She stood there shaking silently, Dean scraped the barstool along the floor standing up and went over to hug her, "You can't let him do this to you."<br>She turned to him with a look on her face like a scared child, "But how do I get him to stop?"

Dean smiled, "If he does it again, I'll kick him in the nuts."  
>Simone laughed and then drew a solemn face, "You shouldn't talk about your father like that," she got to work looking around the living room, "After all he is the man of the house."<p>

"Doesn't mean he actually does anything for us" Dean slung his shirt across his back, "I've got to get ready now and then leave quickly, me and Paulie are heading into town to grab Drew and go to a café."

"Alrighty then, have fun!" she said without turning around, and Dean trotted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dean walked along happily, whistling to himself as he reached Paulie's house, a sizable two-story house with a somewhat pale-blue tone to it. Dean leant forward and rapped pleasantly along the door.<p>

A man in a checkered shirt with glasses and tidy hair answered the door, "Ah, good morning Dean, been behaving yes?"

"Of course Mr. Preston" said Dean with a smirk, "Always my very best."  
>"Come in," gestured Mr. Preston with a straight hand, "Paulie is upstairs getting ready."<br>Dean walked on in and up the stairs. Paulie's room was unlocked so he quietly opened the door and saw Paulie sitting on the bed with his head turned, as he spoke quietly to himself, "I don't think we should rush anything, but if you really want to, then I will do whatever you want…" and he leaned forward to kiss the air.

A ferocious laugh came up Dean's throat, but he blocked it with great force, "Blimey, Crawly Paulie, our morning routines are quite different."  
>Paulie turned around in shock at the door, "Dean! Shit!"<br>Dean let out a spaced laugh, "Come on, boy-o, we've gotta go. You said you'd be ready."  
>Paulie sighed with a grumpy look across his face, "I'll be out in a minute, I've gotta fix my hair."<br>"Alright, don't go back to making out with Miss. Titilicious, or whatever her name is," said Dean with a cackle.

* * *

><p>Dean and Paulie walked along a well-polished white corridor, lined with a moody blue carpet floor, both with hands in jacket-pockets.<p>

Dean looked ahead, "Do you know what I think?"  
>"What?" Said Paulie looking at him.<p>

"April Shearsby." Said Dean with a high smile.

Paulie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on think about it Pauls, she's kinda hot, curly brown hair, and a decent enough rack, she'll settle for guys like you and I hear she's great in the sack."  
>Paulie looked down miserably, "Nobody is into guys like me, unless they are into toilets."<p>

Dean laughed, "Haha, good one Paulie D!"

"Fuck off Dean."  
>Dean looked ahead unpleasantly, "Drew, better be fucking up or I'll punch his ass in."<p>

Dean hammered on door number 621, and put his ear to the door, "It's unlocked! Come in!" came a voice from inside accompanied with a nasally acoustic guitar.

Dean pushed open the door slightly; it was a well-kept, white-wall apartment, though fairly small. Drew lay across one of two black-leather couches, his fingers running over the frets of a 12-string guitar in rapid motion letting off a pleasant, dreamy song.

"Good! Your ready!" said Dean, "I was just about to say, if you'd forgotten…"  
>"I'd be up anyway," said Drew as he turned his head back, "But probably not here…"<br>"Where would you be?" said Paulie confused.

Drew shrugged and turned back to his guitar, "Somewhere."

Dean strolled in and slumped himself on the couch, "Have you got any cigs? I'm getting cravings."  
>Drew shook his head not looking up, "Not here, I don't usually smoke at home."<br>Dean frowned, "Why, you don't have anybody around to go off at you."  
>Drew shrugged, "Don't feel like it, there are better things," he looked up, "Like these babies!"<p>

He reached his hand forward and scooped out of a black bowl full of skittles.

Paulie's eyes shot open, "Oh fuck yes! Skittles!" as he ran over and grabbed a hand full.

Dean threw his head back over the couch, "You guys are a bunch of little, kiddily, pussies." He pointed at Paulie, "You spend your morning practicing what it would be like to have a shag, and then praying and apologizing to your Dad every time you say nob."

Paulie scowled at Dean, "And you!" said Dean chucking his hand in Drew's direction who obviously wasn't paying attention, "Live entirely on your own in a pretty decent place and you just get up and be Eric Clapton for two fucking hours, I mean seriously when was the last time you did a lap around the block, or even watched some fucking television."  
>Drew's eyes shot up at Dean, "I find this much more pleasing, I don't need to see who got kicked off fucking X-factor, if I really wanted some entertainment, I'd probably read a Charles Dickens novel."<p>

Dean snorted, "The fuck Drew? Who gets entertained reading fucking Spot the Dog?"  
>Drew sat there mouth open in incredulity, "Charles Dickens, wrote Moby Dick, Tom Sawyer, not fucking Spot the Dog."<br>"Whatever!" said Dean throwing his shoulders up, "It's not my fault, I don't know fucking kids books! In the mornings I do intense work out to get the boys going," he said slapping his arms, "And if I want to entertain myself, I play football, or go for a jog, or drink, or shag, or at least have a wank for fucks sake."  
>Drew shook his head and went back to playing guitar, "You're unbelievable Dean."<br>Dean slapped his legs and stood up, "Right enough of fucking eastenders, we're going out for breakfast, that's why we are here."  
>Paulie shook his head and shut his eyes briefly, "No, hold on, you said earlier, you'd already had breakfast, why did you have breakfast before."<br>Dean looked around with a dumb look across his face, "I'm proper fit, I need tonnes of food."

* * *

><p>The three of them sat outside the café after finishing their meals, Paulie had waffles, Dean had the lot with sausage, egg and bacon, and Drew just had a coffee. They now sat outside with cigarettes in hand, taking puffs of smoke, floating up through the skyscrapers as traffic zoomed past and people shuffled along the sidewalk.<p>

Dean flicked his cigarette as he got both of their attention, "OK, so party at Callum's on Friday night, yeah? Apparently it's a surprise party for his girlfriend, he has a really nice backyard pad along the river. I reckon it's just an excuse to lose his V-card, but beside the point, I don't know if you've seen her, this terrific brunette, her name is "Carly Henderson", she is fiiiiiiiiiine, I reckon that's a good chance to get with her, plenty of places for a good shag."  
>Drew looked shocked and slammed his hand on the table, "Dean! What about fucking Sam! Your fucking girlfriend!"<br>Dean cackled, "Pffft! Of course I'll fuck her first, but after that when she's too wasted."

Drew shook his head, "No, no I won't let you, she's not just your girlfriend, she's our friend!"  
>Dean stopped laughing and sat back, "You're right, why did I say that" he threw his head into his hands "The fuck is wrong with me?"<p>

Drew's look faded into one of concern, "Is there something your not telling us."  
>Dean looked up and straight ahead, "It's like… I dunno there's something I'm missing and I keep having these fits, not of like rage or anything, but of like… dickheadness, I keep getting set off."<br>He rubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray, "It's like something is gonna happen, something big, I can feel it."  
>Paulie looked puzzled, "You do love Sam right?"<br>Dean's eyes opened wide in a sort of worried look, "Yeah, course I do, course I love Sam" he repeated to himself, "I love Sam, I love Sam, I love Sam."

"Right" said Drew, as he inhaled another a large breath of his cigarette.

Dean looked around the table, trying to change the subject, "Done the coursework, yeah? For Psychology?"  
>"Shit" said Paulie.<br>Drew shut his eyes in annoyance, "Fuck."  
>Dean slammed his hands on the table as he cackled, "Ha-ha, sucked in you little fuckers!" he sat back with his hands around his head quite pleased with himself, "Nah, doesn't matter, that Stonem guy is a little pussy anyway."<br>Drew scowled and looked at Dean, "The guy is a fucking genius; you just don't know him yet."  
>Dean frowned, "The guy doesn't get angry at anything and he acts all mystical like he knows stuff."<br>Drew let out a wisp of smoke, "He was just like us you know."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Paulie.<p>

"5 years back, when he was in Roundview, he was a prick who went around to parties having fun and messing up peoples lives."  
>Dean laughed, "That tosser? He probably still lives in his mum's basement, spending his nights wanking to old porn tapes."<p>

Drew rolled his eyes leaning back on his chair.

"Fine!" Dean slammed his hand upon the table, "I bet you 10 quid, I can't get him angry at me today."  
>"You're an idiot," said Dean shaking his head, "So that's a yes" he grabbed Dean's hand firmly and shook it.<p>

Dean cackled, "Haha, Paulie taking witness!" he pointed straight at Paulie, who looked shocked by the sudden attention.

The three of them sat back in their chairs, Paulie's mind elsewhere, Drew pissed off with Dean and Dean sat smug and pleased, but underneath he felt a little odd, as he started to notice things he had said.

* * *

><p><em>I've noticed while writing Dean's character that he hasn't exactly stuck 100% to what I originally planned and has drifted a bit more towards a sort of Cook character and even the other 2 to some extent have drifted towards Freddie and JJ which isn't what I intended, but their uniqueness will soon become clear and what we get out of Dean is going to be exceptionally interesting, so keep reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

* * *

><p>A cluttered and tired-looking group of students wandered into Tony Stonem's classroom. "Come on you guys, in you come, I've got some really interesting stuff planned out today on the differences between male and female reactions to stressful events." He yanked out a white board marker and started writing rapidly on the board.<p>

Drew pondered in quietly, his mind elsewhere, when Dean literally almost threw him to the floor with a shove, "Remember Drew" he whispered, "10 quid." Drew shut his eyes and threw his head back, "Oh for fuck's sake." Dean snorted and went slammed his stuff down next to Paulie before drawing him into his plans.

Drew went and sat down next to Sam who wasn't bright and bubbly today but instead staring out the window at and old oak tree. "Boo." Said Drew.

"Boo" said Sam with a dreary tone still staring out the window.

"You Ok?" asked Drew.

Sam turned around, "I dunno, I guess, I'm just so fucking tired." She laid her head face down on her desk, "This coursework certainly doesn't help." Drew looked up, "Your telling me, I didn't even do it, I'm going to be in shit." Sam giggled without lifting her head up, "We haven't hung out in a while." Drew still looked ahead, "Yeah, we haven't, whatever happened to those good old days of just wandering about the place, pissing around with the grocers, throwing biscuits at cranky wankers heads." Sam let out a drawn out laugh, "Cranky wankers…" she paused, and then lifted her head up, "We should do it again sometime."

Drew smiled, "You know what? That would be good, this Saturday, yeah?"

Samantha smiled back, "Yeah." A whisper-shout came across the room, "Drew! You turd! Watch!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Dumb twat."

Samantha looked over towards him, "What's he doing?" Drew sighed, "Dean made a bet he couldn't piss off Tony as hard as he tried."

Tony turned around, "Right now today we are looking at the difference between reactions to stress between different sexes." "Hey Sir!" said Dean idiotically, "You said sexes, like sex, like do you get it?" "Moving on from that, it all comes down to certain endorphins released from the…" "What's your favorite style? Doggy? Against the wall? You like gay sex yeah? Big men?"

Tony stared at him in disbelief, "Dean, that's offensive, there are gay people in this room, how do you think they feel about that?" "Sorry Sir…" said Dean, casually looking away, "Didn't mean to offend ya, just cause you like it up the bum."

Tony didn't tolerate it from there, "Dean, come stand up the front please." Dean snickered and pulled a proud fist towards himself, before shunting out his chair and walking up the front with a dopey grin while everyone stared idly.

"So Dean," said Tony looking forward, "You have an active sex life, yes?" Dean grinned looking out to the class, "You bet, shagging with my babe Sammy over there." He pointed out a gun motion and winked at Sam who pulled back in her chair looking down in shame, Drew scowled and looked forward.

"So you use a lot of your time for sex." "Shagging, it's fucking great, I fuck like what, three, four times a week, sometimes when Sam has just had this certain chili meal she gets super horny and she starts climbing…" "Stop right there Dean…" said Tony with his hand out in a stop motion as Sam began to tremble. "So the only thing you value in life is Sex." Dean laughed, "Fuck yeah, Sex, Booze and Pills, just having fucking fun aye? Keep healthy, keep fit and then get wasted in the night, better than you sitting at home all night in your mum's basement watching Star Trek and then jerking off to Spock." Dean interrupted himself, "No wait, I've changed mind, you do like chicks, I bet you dream of your sister sucking you off aye, haha." Dean didn't get long to laugh to himself, because at the mention of his sister, Tony pushed off the desk and grabbed Dean by the collar and raised him up by his feet.

Dean's face immediately dropped to fear, Tony was incredibly strong, "Listen Dean" he said with silent fury, "I've been through all this, I've lived the life of the party, I've fucked around, I've done a tonne of drugs and I've faced all the shit that life could have given me and come out the other end. I got hit by a bus and lost my ability to do everything, I've had my best mate and my girlfriend start shagging and completely ignoring me, I've had an extremely close friend of mine die from a brain clot at the age of 18, on top of that my sister nearly killed herself." The whole class leaned in with eyes wide open completely drawn in by Tony's speech, with Dean still wetting himself with fear, "Now you, I see in you a scared little man, you were a kind guy and that kind guy is still around there somewhere but you are finding this need to act tough and impressive and you can't control yourself, you are in fact so weak that you let everyone knock you around and let your own emotions knock you around and turn you into some fucking nob, I bet you don't even realize that you are in fucking love."

Dean shivered, "What?" "I've got some advice for you Dean," he pulled him in close, "Grow the fuck up, if you don't learn how to control your emotions than your true self will be lost forever." He then let Dean down, "I'm here to help you Dean, not just as a teacher but as an advisor, so don't let yourself get out of hand, now go sit the fuck down." Dean was still shaking as he went and drew his seat next to Paulie, he didn't talk the rest of the lesson and as it ended he was brought back into a reality with a slam as Drew's hand came down upon his desk.

He looked up at Drew who was staring at him not with a cheeky little victory smile, but a look of disappointment, "10 Quid, Dean." And he walked out of the room, Dean could tell he had been a dick and walked out of the room dragging his bag behind him.

* * *

><p>In the corridor Sam was standing by the lockers hugging Claire as they bustled to their next classes.<p>

Dean smiled, as Sam looked at him, "Hey babes." Samantha had obviously been crying, "Dean… What the fuck?" "What?" said Dean throwing his hands up, "I was just telling them of our love." "Dean, the stuff that happens between you and me, stuff like that, that's private, yeah?" she felt like she was talking to an 8 year old.

Dean looked like he was in disbelief, "What? How else do I tell them of our love?" he said throwing his hands up, "It's what you wanted."

Claire looked up at him; "You know Dean, there is a difference between love and having a jolly little fuck in the shed." "Well of course there is; one nighters happen in the shed, me and Sam do the exotic shit like all the different positions and stuff." Sam slammed her hand across the metal lockers, "You just don't get it do you?" as the tears started to trail again she ran off.

Claire shook her head and ran after her.

Dean threw his hands up as he noticed Ken looking at him, "Fucking women, am I right?" Ken looked down and then walked away.

Dean trod on to his next class, English, and decided that he would stop being a prick, he'd be his normal self, he could still be his normal self, he wasn't going to let college get the best of him.

* * *

><p>As the class piled in he noticed Drew sitting up the back and he rushed to sit next to him. Drew sighed in annoyance as he saw this, but Dean immediately plucked out his wallet and pulled out a crisp tenner and shoved it in Drew's hand; Drew looked down at it not quite sure what to think.<p>

Dean looked up at him, "Listen I'm sorry for being such a dildo, yeah? I'm gonna fix things, it's just stuff running through my head, driving me crazy, I'm gonna stop being a prick, Dean is coming back."

Drew raised his eyebrows, "If you say so."

Dean immediately tried to carry it on with a laugh, "Ok, so, the funniest thing right? I don't know if you've ever watched any of Noel Fielding's shit, but he's the funniest guy, anyway…" Dean seemed to bicker on for a bit and Drew relaxed with his anger towards Dean, Dean even got Paulie in on his conversations and it seemed like a fairly lax lesson.

While Miss. Rogers stood up the front nervously babbling on about persuasive literature. "Now who can tell me what technique he is using in line 37, um…" she looked around the classroom, "Dean!" Dean let out a haughty laugh after telling a joke to Paulie on his right. "Dean!" shouted Miss Rogers. He looked forward as the rest of the class looked back, "What?" he said dozily.

She became agitated, "Dean, tell me what technique Timothy Flint uses in line 37 of the article."

Dean shrugged, "How the fuck should I know?"

"Dean!" she shouted again, "There is no reason to use that language in my class, now you will do as I have instructed or there will be trouble." "Oh yeah" retorted Dean snidely, "Well you can…"

* * *

><p>David Blood sat at his office chair leaning forward with a sour look on his face at Dean's seemingly careless face, "Remind me again Mr. Winton." He looked him in the eyes, "What exactly did you say to Miss Rogers?"<p>

Dean looked around, "Told her to shove an article up her muff."

David pushed back on his desk and began to prowl around his office, "Mr. Winton, we don't take kindly to that kind of attitude here at Roundview, we don't approve of it at all, especially not to a member of staff." He stood looking out the window and Dean merely stared at him the words not really taking effect, "Now this is your first offense, so I'm going to warn you, do not be disrespect the members of the staff or I might have to shorten your time here at Roundview, I'm giving you a detention, this afternoon." Dean snapped back into focus, "What!" David scowled, "Up-up-up! No complaining! You will report to the main staircase immediately after classes are over and there you will find the cleaning equipment; you are to clean up the entire outdoor concrete and asphalt grounds, including the sports area."

Dean raised his eyebrows looking at the floor, "Whatever you say."

David slammed his hands on the desk, "And I don't ever want to see you in here for disrespecting a member of staff again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**Chapter 3, I had a little problem thinking this over cause I want to make sure that each episode is now 8 chapters long for consistency reasons and so I had to think about how I was going to fill in some of the middle chapters, but I've got it now, so it's all good.**

* * *

><p>Dean walked along the corridors kicking the ground as he muttered to himself, "David Fucking Blood, Little Wanker…" He came across a particularly annoying looking concrete post and kicked it with his trainers.<p>

Her arrived at the main staircase to find that David wasn't there, in fact there was nothing there.

Dean threw his hands up with a sour look, "Well, where are you, you nob! Can't fucking clean up, if you haven't given me shit."

A voice sounded from down the stairs, "I'm right here, if it's me you're looking for."  
>Dean turned around to see Gemma in a black singlet with colored jags and small black shorts, holding a cigarette over the rails in her right hand with a sly smile across her face.<p>

Dean smirked, "What you here for?"  
>Gemma looked off "Well… to put it simply… I smoked weed, called him a cunt, missed 2 days of college without reason and fucked some kid on his desk." She let out a willow of smoke in the distance.<p>

Dean looked impressed, "Nice, but uh… how do you only have a detention."  
>She tapped off the end of her cigarette; "Well he did want to expel me, but lets just say I found something to convince him otherwise…"<br>Dean cocked his head, "Found something?"  
>"Video of his daughter; she's a crazy bitch."<p>

Dean clicked his tongue, "Ah well, so detention aye?"  
>"3 weeks, today's my last one"<p>

"Well let's make it a good one, aye?" said Dean with a timid little smile.

Gemma smiled slyly back at him.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in toilet cubicles wiping down graffiti that ran across the toilet walls.<p>

"Timmy loves Emma" read out Dean over the top of the cubicle wall, "Well that's nice you little cunt" he smiled as he wiped it off.

"Liam loves cock, and then there's a picture of a stick figure sucking off a cock." Said Gemma plainly. "You know what?" said Dean, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Ha!" shouted Gemma, "Here's a good one, Dean is whipped, by Sam, and a nice little picture of you on a leash being held by a crude little stick girl."  
>Dean peered over the cubicle door, "Oh fuck off."<br>Gemma sat back and began to laugh and couldn't seem to stop herself. Dean grabbed his bottle of spray-on detergent and let out a huge gush of foamy detergent upon to Gemma, as she screamed, "You wanker!", they immediately began to laugh as he continued to spray, with her trying to run out the door, but Dean blocking it straight away.

Gemma grabbed her own bottle and immediately sprayed it on his pants, she giggled, "Looks like you pissed yourself, now."  
>Dean sniffed and then smiled, "You're dead." And they both began to run around the small bathroom spraying bits of foamy goo all across the walls.<p>

* * *

><p>They stood out on the asphalt courts, which stretched a good 100 meters. Gemma stared out to the other end, "Well this is going to be fucking fun."<br>Dean clicked his fingers and grinned, "I've got an idea" he turned to Gemma and shot his hand like a gun at her, "Go inside and grab a wheelie chair and some rope."  
>Gemma shrugged and walked off before Dean shouted at her, "Run!"<p>

"Alright! Alright!" she bolted off towards the doors and eventually came back scooting a leather chair from the computer lab with some thin white rope.

Dean grabbed the chair and the rope off her and immediately began to tie some knots around the bottom, "I know this works, you see that canister we have to use to clean the courts?"

Gemma picked up a heavy silver canister, "This is what we have to clean the courts with? It's like a fucking fire hydrant." She frowned.

Dean smiled, "Exactly, just like a fire hydrant, so we can use it to catch a lift."

He picked up the canister out of Gemma's hand and begun to throw rings of rope around before securing it tight, he climbed on top of the seat backwards with his chest leaning against the seat of the chair, he gave a cheesy smile and tapped the space behind him.

Gemma still looked a bit curious as to what was going to happen, even though she kind of already knew as she climbed onto the chair behind Dean.

Dean turned his head around, "Hold on tight" he said with a grin and Gemma wrapped her arms around Deans chest.

Dean then slammed the black nozzle of the canister and the chair shot off like a rocket across the courts as the two of them hollered as yellow foam shot out the end and the chair boosted all the way across the courts.

"Lean left!" shouted Dean and as they did, the chair also began to make a gradual curve so it could shoot back across the other end of the court, the two carried on like that screaming with joy until the canister ran out.

* * *

><p>Dean and Gemma lay out with hands underneath their heads looking up the fading blue afternoon sky, the cleaning equipment now lay flat in a hunking mass to their right as they spread out across the grass.<p>

"You know what?" said Dean as Gemma turned her head to him, "Today was actually fun, I did not expect that."  
>Gemma let out a little smile, "Dean?"<p>

"Yeah?"  
>"Do you love Sam?" she asked<p>

His heart dropped a bit, "Why do you ask?"  
>Gemma shut her eyes, "I'm her best friend; it's my job to ask."<p>

Dean sat up, looking forward grimly, "I think I do, I don't know, I mean… I like her, but I just feel so fucking weird lately, I mean Tony said I was in love."  
>Gemma smiled, "Calling him Tony now are we?"<br>Dean looked at her, "Well I've got to, considering everyone else is in love with him, and now that I know he's some secret genius and not such a dildo."

Gemma laughed, "The man is a fucking legend."

"What makes you think he is so great?" said Dean with a frown

"I know these things Dean, just like he does, and I know the kind of life he used to live and he can probably help you if you let him."  
>Dean shook his head, "I don't need anybody's help."<br>Gemma shrugged looking back at the sky, "Suit yourself."

Dean stared off into the distance as the tree's swayed pleasantly in the afternoon trees, "How old is he?"  
>Gemma stared harder, "Like, 23 or something, why do you ask?"<br>Dean turned to her, "Well he used to go to Roundview, yeah?"  
>"Yeah…"<p>

"Well, let's go find him."  
>Gemma looked puzzled, "Find him, the fuck do you mean? Jump in a fucking time machine back to when he was in college?"<br>Dean put on a deep mimicking voice, "Yes, jump in a time machine to see when he was…" then went back to normal, "No, I mean go find his sodding picture."  
>"Oh… Right." Said Gemma, wondering why she hadn't thought that at first.<p>

* * *

><p>The two pondered along a quiet and empty college corridor, "What year would it have been?" asked Dean.<p>

Gemma continued to stare at the pictures, "2007-2009" she slammed a finger on the glass case, "Right there."

They both stared at the picture to see it written, _Anthony Stonem_, only he had messier hair, more acne and wore normal clothes. "Man that's so weird" said Dean. Gemma had already moved on, "Look" she said rapping on another picture, "He's got a sister, Elizabeth Stonem." There stood a skinny girl with the same kind of smile as Tony, only in ragged looking yet fashionable clothes.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "She ain't half bad."  
>Gemma pointed at him, "Watch it you, Remember, Sam's best friend." She pointed to herself.<p>

He threw his hand forward, "Come on Gem, you got to admit she wouldn't be a half bad shag."  
>Gemma rolled her eyes, "Whatever."<br>She began to walk off in the distance, as Dean looked after her, "Why don't you say anything?" he shouted. She stopped and he continued, "You know, about yourself."

Gemma glared back at him, "The more people know, the more power they have. I don't let anyone in, it destroys you. I can run the world and I can do it on my own." She began to strut off again, but Dean wasn't done.

"You're wrong Gemma" he shouted after her, "You need someone, everybody needs someone!" This time she ignored him and continued to walk off towards the door.

* * *

><p>Dean walked off down the concrete path as he rang Paulie, "Where you at man? I was thinking we could grab a drink."<br>"I'm at home," said Paulie with the phone to his ear, "Drew's round."  
>"Great!" said Dean with a smile, "We'll all go! Down to Keith's!"<br>Paulie sighed, "Come on Dean, we're doing fine at home."  
>Dean lent his head back so far over his shoulders he thought it would fall off, "Fine, you wankers, I'm coming round, I'll be there in 10", he snapped up his phone.<p>

Dean rapped on the door as Paulie answered, "Hiya."  
>Dean peered inside with both hands on the doorframe, "Is your Dad home?"<br>Paulie shook his head, "No, he runs men's bible-study on Thursday nights."  
>Dean laughed, "Pussy, that's perfect."<br>Paulie looked cross, "Dean…"  
>Dean sighed, "Oh, for fucks sake Paulie, I was only joking." He let himself in and then ran upstairs.<p>

Dean burst into Paulie's room were Drew sat on the couch, "Hola fuckers!" he shouted.

Drew widened his eyes as he looked up, "Hello to you too." He said in contempt.

Dean clasped his hands together with Zeal, "So! What we up to?"  
>Drew pointed towards the screen, as Dean looked at a screen that was paused on two soldiers running through an Arabic town shooting down terrorists.<p>

Dean gave a loathing look, "Are you kidding me? Fucking video games? Since when have you played fucking video games, Drew?"  
>Drew shrugged, "Paulie likes them, they ain't half bad, I'm having fun."<br>Dean stamped his foot, "Fuck that, lets just go to the pub, yeah?"  
>Drew frowned, "No, Paulie wants to play this, so we're gonna play it, it's pretty fun anyway, why don't you just try it."<br>Dean jumped across Paulie's bed, "Fine! If you guys want to waste your life playing fucking video games, instead of going out there and getting fucked."  
>Drew looked at him astonished, "Dean, there's more to life then getting wasted."<br>Dean looked at him as if he was a kid, "What like playing video games." He shook his head, "Tossers."

Paulie came out of the doorway and sat down on the couch picking up the other controller as he unpaused the game. Dean shook his head and shoved a cigarette in his mouth as he took out a lighter and held it close.

Paulie paused looking over at Dean, "Woah-woah-woah, Dean, you can't smoke in here."

Dean looked confused, "Why the fuck not? Your dad ain't here."  
>"It smells for hours Dean, he'll come home and think I've been smoking."<br>"Oh calm down, it ain't that fucking bad" as he went back to lighting his cigarette, Paulie looked distressed.

Drew slammed down his controller, "For fuck's sake Dean, if he says he doesn't want you to smoke in his house, then don't fucking smoke in his house."

"Just calm the fuck down Drew, what I can't even light a fag? The fuck is wrong with you lot today."  
>Drew jumped to his feet, "That's it, Dean, get out." He said firmly as he pointed to the door.<p>

Dean shook his head with a sour look, "No, I'm only lighting a fag, I ain't harming no-one, I'm staying."  
>Drew lost it, "Dean! Get the fuck out!" he shouted.<p>

Dean scowled up at the two of them, before getting to his feet and pausing at the door, he turned around, "Fine, you know what? You two don't want to have fun? Fine by me! I'll go get fucking wasted and then have a good shag with Sam on the bed, and go to bed a happy man, later you little fuckers."  
>Dean slammed the door as he walked out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if anyone is noticing but I am crap with using a variety of emotions, so I'm going to try harder to do that, half the emotions I want to use I don't even know the proper terminology, I just know it as like "What the hell?" look. Ahh… anyway, I'm going to try and widen my vocabulary as I work on more chapters, as always, R&amp;R please.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**Still reading? Good work ;) I'm now writing this late at night and it's quite painful as I haven't talked to anyone in a while and I think I'm going to slowly spiral into madness, see if you can depict sections of writing that have been affected by my madness.**

* * *

><p>Dean arrived at Samantha's house, the early night was just settling in and the grass blew west, pleasantly enjoying the breeze.<p>

I bit his tongue as he stared up at her house; there, on the top floor, was her window with the light pouring out, she was obviously in her room.

Dean clicked his fingers cleverly and bent down and picked up a few small smooth stones lying along the grass.

He pulled back his arm and pitched them at the window, it bounced off with a steady clink, and he continued to do this, pulling back his arm and releasing it, as the small stone's would bounce firmly off the window.

Just as he was about to throw the fifth a figure walked over to the window and unlocked it swinging the two windows outwards.

Dean smiled but this quickly dropped as Rachel O'Keefe opened her window wearing only a bathrobe, with her wet dripping hair tied back, she leaned against the sill and looked down at Dean standing palely on the lawn, "The Fuck you playing at?" she asked.

Dean bit his lip, "Sorry, I was meant to get Sam, I'm her boyfriend." He gestured towards himself.

Rachel shook her head, "She doesn't want to see you anymore, now go away."  
>Dean looked saddened, "I need to see her."<br>Rachel shut her eyes and drew a sigh of annoyance, "She's round the side, but don't throw rocks again, you wanker!"

Dean put his head down low and walked around the side, as Rachel slammed her windows shut.

Dean went around the left of the house, where another light shone similar to the one out the front, but remembered what Rachel had said about chucking stones and thought it best not to do that again.

There was a pipe with clearly defined rings along the side that could be just enough support for a foot, he made incredible grunting sounds as he climbed up the side along the rings to reach her window, when he reached the fourth ring, he leaned over and held onto the window sill.

Samantha lay across her bed, still looking rather glum, her legs crossed and also in a bathrobe, except with her hair out and her laptop across her knees.

Dean rapped heavily along the window, Samantha jumped and looked over to see Dean idiotically waving, before his face changed to one of fear and he slipped and fell with an almighty scream and thud. Sam ran over to the window quickly unlocking it and peering outside to see Dean sprawled out across the grass, wincing and rubbing his head.

Her eyes were wide open, "Dean, what the fuck?"

He tried to smile, "I wanted to see you."  
>She stood for a minute, before sighing, "Alright come in through the back door."<p>

* * *

><p>Dean sat on her bed as Samantha searched through his hair and then sat back and shook her head, "No, your fine, you did land on grass after all."<br>He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness for that."

Samantha peered around to see his face, "Dean, why are you here?"  
>He turned around with a look of anxiety on his face, "I wanted to apologize, for you know… being a dickhead?"<br>Sam smiled, "Yeah?"  
>Dean smiled back, "I don't like seeing you sad."<br>"Show me you love me." Said Sam staring hard at him.

Dean grinned and leant forward to kiss her, she held his face as she kissed him back, Dean put his hands on her robe and slowly slid it off, before she grabbed it and quickly slid it back on.

"Woah, Dean, What are you doing?" she looked at him a bit appalled.

Dean looked confused as he looked around the room, "Showing you I love you."  
>She looked at him sarcastically, "What, by shoving your dick in me."<br>He nodded, "Yeah, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we shag, that's what we do."

"Are you serious? That's what love is to you?"

He looked puzzled again, "Um… yeah… now come here." He grinned as he leaned in again.

Samantha gave him a shove in the chest, "Dean, get the fuck out."  
>Dean frowned, "Right," he jumped off the bed, and yelled as he walked out, "I'm sick of fucking all of yous, fuck all of you, just… fuck!" He slammed the door as he walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The music throbbed loud and a blur of colour swept the floor as people jumped up and down but no defined shape could be seen, Dean had lost count of the number of drinks he had and he had already sniffed 2 lines, well at least he thought he had and now he had become another shape moving back and forth on the floor as the music throbbed throughout the club and a swirl of black and fluro lit up the floor. But dancing wasn't enough; he wasn't done with the night.<p>

A brunette with a messy ponytail, a loose white shirt and torn shorts jumped up and down to his right, she looked like she was jumping with her friends, but Dean could tell she had been separated from them.

He now came up behind her and she made no resistance against as their dance moves became one massive grind on the club floor, and as it goes, no-one noticed, they generally don't at a place like a club.

As she turned around he shouted to her, "I'm Dean!"  
>"Jessica!" she shouted back.<p>

"You know what?"  
>"What?"<p>

"Fuck names!" he shouted

She laughed, "Fuck names!"  
>"You want to have some real fun?"<p>

"Fuck yes!" she screamed.

Dean took her head and led her out of the crowd and up a flight of steel stairs, their feet clanking clumsily as they dragged them up.

Clubs like these were full of dark spots, and shady corners, specifically for this purpose.

She pushed him against the wall and started snogging his face off. Dean happily went along with this, as he lifted her up skirt and she reached for his fly.

Within minutes their bodies moved back and forth to the throbbing of the vicious music with him holding her against the wall, he closed his eyes and began to grunt and sweat, as she let out high-pitch wails that went along with the keyboard's wail.

His breathing remained heavy after he was done as he slid down along the wall. She panted heavily before looking at him and winking, "Good work." She jumped to her feet and walked slowly back down the stairs.

For Dean the whole scene had flashed by in about 2 minutes as he closed his eyes, and still panted, "Fuck…" He muttered to himself.

Dean charged back down the stairs and sat himself a place upon the barstool, his muscles tightened and his face scowled, as if somehow trying to fight himself he swung his neck around and clenched his fists tightly.

The bartender came up to him and slammed his hands on the bar, "What will it be mate?"

Dean looked up him his eyes getting a tight fix, "Something strong, I need… something very, very strong."  
>The bartender placed an elbow across the bar and leaned in towards Deans ear, "How would you like something stronger."<br>"That's kind of what I asked for." Dean shouted back across the music, although it was slightly calmer now, well as far as club music goes.

The bartender shook his head and whispered, "I meant a fix."

Dean looked curiously, "Yeah?"  
>The bartender leant across the bar and pointed to his left, "There are some silver restrooms that aren't advertised across the club, if you go in there'll be a man leaning against a locked door, the codeword is 'Rhubarb' and make sure you have money, or they'll be pissed." The barman nodded.<p>

Dean clasped his hand, before pushing in his seat and heading the direction that the barman pointed in him.

The toilet door was a silver metal grate and the place stank of feces, spew and bunch of other contents that Dean didn't exactly want to know.

A bald man in a blue jacket leaned against the door smoking a cigarette, eyeing down Dean.

Dean read the door sign, '_Restricted, No Access_' and then stared at the guy.

He scowled at Dean, "The fuck you looking at kid?"  
>Dean stood there like a statue in case the man suddenly lashed out, "The Pass… No… Codeword…" he paused, "is Rhubarb."<br>The man flicked out his cigarette, "You fucking bet it is."

He swung open the door and inside was another vile green room were 3 men sat around a table.

Dean followed the man in as the other 3 looked up at the new and fresh stranger.

A man with thick black hair sat back in his seat looking up at Dean and eyeing him down, "How are you here?"

Dean looked around and stumbled, "Um… the barman sent me."  
>The man let out a big puff from his cigar, "How much you wanting?"<br>Dean shrugged still unsure whether the four wanted to stab his brains out or not, "No idea."  
>The man wasn't amused, "Alright, how about I'll give you a full shot right now then pack the rest of it up for you to use later."<br>Dean raised his eyebrows with another shrug, "Sounds good to me."

The man leant back and clicked his finger, "Simmons, give him a shot, don't worry kid, we're very into clean shit here."  
>Dean was taken by surprise as a scrawny looking man with an unnerving smile, grabbed his arm and jammed the needle into it.<p>

Dean closed his eyes as his arm immediately went hot and he felt his brain pull back and slow down.

He began to laugh to himself as the scrawny man zipped open his jacket pocket and shoved the rest of the contents in.

The man with the cigar clicked his fingers, "Now go on, and get out of here." Dean, still giddy walked on out of the room and didn't feel the journey back to the club, next thing he knew he was dancing on the floor again but it was a different kind of dance, he felt as if he had to stay in time to the music.

Dean smiled as the colours flew past his eyes. There were faces all around him, they all stared and they laughed at him, they laughed big, bulbous, bright laughs and Dean giggled back at them.

Then everything went red, the faces grew angry, jaws flew open as big horrendous teeth shone and the eyes went from a white to a full bright red, he felt it, every one of them moving closer, to bite him.

Dean clenched his hands with fear and then flailed his arms, smacking people around, eager to get out of the dance floor, away from the people. He kicked the ground with an almighty shove in fear; he just had to get out.

But before he got out of the crowd, he felt himself fly out into the night, as a door slammed behind him and his face hit the concrete, his whole head shook as if an earthquake had ruptured his skull.

Dean lifted his head up with his mouth wide open and his eyes wincing with pain, he swiped the right side of his head as blood trickled down.

He stood up and opened his eyes widely staring out into the dark park in front of him. The park bended towards him as different streetlights guided his way through the streets.

Dean stepped back; he began freaking out again, he spun around as the darkness chattered away and let out huge menacing cackles. He heard an incredibly distant voice, thousands of feet away, "_Dean! Dean! It's me!"_

Dean's mouth was quaking with fear as he stepped back, trying to run away, but he felt as if his feet were nailed to the ground, suddenly two claws grabbed his shoulder, "_Dean! It's me! It's Mr. Miles! Dean!"_

Dean let out an almighty scream as his body violently shook and then he felt a train hit him, and then there was nothing but darkness and silence.

* * *

><p><em>So you might be going… WHAT! Shock horror! In case you are wondering, the episode is only halfway through as I aim for each one to be 8 chapters, so no, I haven't killed him off, it is only the second episode, I doubt any of you actually thought I did, but just in case… anyway as usual, Review! It would be much appreciated, and keep reading! More up soon!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**Chapter 5, Yesterday marked the first day in which I did not write a chapter at all, which is quite interesting. I seriously hope, that this is not the beginning of a downfall that happens with every other project. I don't get feedback, or an increase in viewers or anything like that and I slowly get lazier until I give up due to lack of interest from everybody else. THIS SHALL NOT BE ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS! Seriously though I love these stories and I have 2 series worth of stories to tell which have all been relatively planned out, some more than others… And in other news: Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>A pleasant breeze, a sweet song and Dean's eyes drifted open slowly, he rolled over to ease a pressure point and then realized.<p>

He sat up in his bed. He wasn't dead, which was weird cause he thought a train hit him and then he remembered shooting up and realized he probably wasn't hit by a train, though there where a fair few bruises on his body, a black eye and a patched up scar to the right of his eye. The weird thing was he didn't remember going home at all, so how did he get here.

He dropped his feet over the right side of his bed and stood up with a mighty stretch, it felt like every muscles was itching to jump out of his body.

Over the back of his chair, were his clothes draped from last night. He padded the jacket pocket and frowned, he unzipped it... nothing there… his heart skipped a beat at the terrible thought, but he quickly cleared it from his mind in a shake, he didn't bother getting dressed just yet, he needed to eat, badly.

He trundled down the stairs his head feeling like a massive weight and his neck like a steel spring just holding it up, ready to let it roll at any minute so he leant his hand on his hair and began to rub.

He winced as he walked into the kitchen where his mum stood with a pale face and his dad sat reading the newspaper.

Phil Winton looked up from the paper and placed it firmly on the table; he stared at him coldly.

Dean stood motionless as Phil pulled a plastic Ziploc bag out of his trouser pockets containing, among other things, a needle and some white powder.

He placed it on the kitchen bench and motioned to hit with his eyes and hand, "Explain Dean."  
>Dean stood there staring at the menacing clear bag, letting out its sinister little laugh.<p>

Phil repeated himself, "Tell me Dean why this bag and it's contents where in your pocket last night."

Dean felt all the air go out of the room, even if he had wanted to tell his dad, he couldn't.

Phil scooted his chair across the floor, standing up firmly and pacing around to Dean.

"I was awoken at 3 in the morning, by a knocking at the door. Thinking it was hooligans, I headed downstairs to tell them to go away or I would call the police, only to find my good friend and colleague Graham Miles standing at the door looking exhausted and carrying my son's passed out arm across his shoulder. He told me that you bursted out of a nightclub high on heroin and had a panic attack and nearly lashed out him before he had to knock you unconscious to drag you home. I wouldn't believe such a thing at first, but then I find this in your pocket. I would like to point out, I can't believe I raised such an idiotic twat of a son who can't even dispose of the fucking evidence!" he spat out the last sentence at Dean, his face was now red with fury and his moustache quivered as he spoke.

"Am I that stupid, that I wouldn't have been able to tell if you came home with fucking heroin!"

Dean stood still silent, but mixed with anger and great sadness; both of these were clear in his face.

Phil began to wander the floor again, "The first thing I'm ashamed of is the fact that Graham Miles a man who has gone through great grief after losing both of his sons to that sort of thing, should have to knock you unconscious strongly against his will and drag you home!"  
>Dean's anger now seethed triumphant, but he spoke calmly, "They died of a blood clot in their…"<br>"I don't fucking care!" screamed Phil, "you know I tried to shrug off the fact that you could possibly be out having beer with your friends or even doing sexual things with Sally. But to find you at a night club on your own at 3 in the morning, getting drunk off your ass, fucking random prostitutes and doing hardcore fucking heroin!" he paused and drew breath, "Makes me sick."

He looked down at the floor letting out a heavy sigh, "Why Dean? Why did you fucking do it? After all, I've done for you, I've tried to keep you a healthy life, we've bought you all this shit, tried to keep you fit and on track, I didn't mind you having a beer or a sexual life, well… I did, but I let you have it anyway, cause it's what you wanted, so why did you fucking do this?"

Dean snapped and towered next to his father, "Maybe it's cause I've had a fuckass of a Dad!"

His Dad's eyes ripped open, "What's that sunshine?"  
>Dean flung his hands in the air, "You know, buying me a thousand dollars worth of gym equipment doesn't make you a good dad. A good Dad spends time with his son, instead of focusing on his work or his fucking poker buddies, he takes the time to sit down and ask about his son's life, take him out for a game of catch or even if you think I'm old enough take me down to the pub for a few drinks and father-to-son talk. He doesn't wave to him every morning before rushing off to work, then come home, sit in his office and spend his free time out with his mates or having them over to gamble."<p>

Phil looked like Dean had just taken a dump on his face, "You little fucker! You think I don't put in enough time for you? Just cause I don't spend the time to see all your fucking little weight-lifting shit or whatever it is you do!"  
>Dean shot out his hand "See! You don't even fucking know!"<p>

"It's not my fault I'm too busy teaching every fucker about biology in university! I'm a grown fucking man! I have a proper life to run! The least you could do is show me some respect and not run off and do fucking drugs with your little fucking friends!"  
>Dean shook his head sourly, "You don't know me at all, you dirty fucker."<br>Phil stepped towards Dean, "Don't you dare use that tongue with me, I will knock you on your ass."

Simone looking as if her heart was about to implode stepped forward out of her quiet standing place and grabbed her husbands shoulder, "Phil, perhaps you should be a bit…"  
>Phil smacked her across the face with a heavy hand, "Don't intervene! I said I would fucking handle this! The boy needs proper discipline!"<p>

As Simone stood on the verge of tears holding her red face in her hands, Dean stepped forward and shoved his Father in the chest, "Don't you fucking touch her, she's done nothing wrong you pig."  
>Phil looked as if he was about to explode, "How dare you call me a pig! You don't get it Dean, I am the man of this fucking household and you will respect me!"<p>

Dean looked down at him, "I don't care, leave her out of this and don't you ever hit her again."  
>Phil raised his eyebrows, "You want to fight? Is that right sunshine? Boy, I created you and if you fight me, I will fucking have you on the ground."<p>

Dean swung around knocking a bunch of cutlery onto the floor with a loud clatter, "You don't get it! You don't fucking know me at all! You selfish, fat, prick!"  
>Dean stormed out of the room and up the stairs, jumping on his bed he grabbed his pillow in his arm and held it up to half of his face as he let out something that no-one could ever see, a fresh stream of tears, being soaked into the skin of the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean stepped out into the cold Saturday morning, looking around at everybody, just getting into their day. He despised them for the freedom and the innocence they had… and the happiness.<p>

He shut his eyes tight and threw the thoughts out of his head, he had to move on and he had to get away from the house. The plus side was the party tonight in which he could set things straight, if that was possible, he had already messed up so bad, he wouldn't be surprised if things were irreversible.

Dean gave his iPod a tap and the swift music started running and soon so did he, keeping a steady paced jog through the fresh streets of Bristol, the only way to get the blood pumping outside of his house, which was the last place he wanted to be.

Eventually when he wore himself out, he dropped to a stroll and headed to a nearby service station, where he went in and bought himself a poor quality meat pie that had probably been sitting on the rack inside overnight.

He found a brick wall and sat down looking out to a nearby lake, as those walked by with lives less troubled.

He ripped open the packaging and bit a big chunk out of the pie, which lit up his mouth like coal to a fire.

Although he couldn't sit there forever, as he took another meaty bite, he whipped out his phone and began to text Drew, **'Hey, can we hang? I need 2 talk 2 u.'**

It didn't take long for his phone to buzz with Drew's reply, **'I'm already out, I made previous arrangements.'**

Dean frowned, "Fine, fuck you mate." He muttered to himself, he reached Paulie's name on the contacts before sighing and dropping his arms, "Ah, fuck it." He said to himself again taking another bite of the pie.

He had just shoved in the last bite, scrunching up the wrapper in his hands as his phone buzzed again, but this time it was Gemma, **'Hey Dope ;)'**

Dean's eyes went wide open, how could she have none? He immediately placed both thumbs on the keypad, **'U kno?'**

His phone buzzed again, **'I know the whole story'**

Dean sat there, not sure what to type next, **'And?'**

It seemed like an eternity waiting for her response, **'Fix it. Don't wallow in it. It's time to go set things right and get back what you want.'**

Dean sat there staring at the words for a long time and then smiled snapping up the phone and jumping to his feet.

Dean began to jog again but this time, it was with joy, he wasn't trying to kick something off his mind, he had something on his mind, he was going to go to Samantha and get her back, the text's from Gemma made him smile and he was determined to live up to them.

* * *

><p><em>I felt like the first half, the important bit of the chapter, the argument, was really good, I felt like I got a lot out of that. Does anybody else feel that their Dad can be a bit like Dean's sometimes? Let me know! Review! OK, so the next couple of chapters have bits like the party and what not, but it will be quite different to Episode 1, including a specific section to focus on other character's rather significant moments in short fragments. I mean the characters from Skins do party a lot and it's not always the same result. I feel like I'm connecting with Dean at the moment, don't know about you but I'm enjoying his story, so once again, please review! And Chapter 6 will be up soon!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**Seeing as I now having nothing left to do with my night, I shall go on to writing Chapter 6! I don't know how it will go from here, I love to start these thinking I can go on to write more, but usually they are a bit more tiring and take longer than that. So I don't know, but I've spent a lot of my holidays hoping that an opportunity will arise during the day, but I doubt it for tomorrow so I might spend it getting a lot of fanfiction done and even moving on to 7.03 :). Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Dean strided down the path, now with a skip in his step walking to Sam's place. He had felt it this past couple of days, a sensation like no other. He couldn't put his finger on it and that's what most people say love is like, impossible to tell at first, cause it really feels like nothing else. Tony said he was in love, but too stupid to realize, now he realized he had felt this feeling, he must be in love with Sam and he knew she loved him too.<p>

Everything seemed to smile back at him, not away from him now. He cocked his head to the right and saw the park, flowing this endless sense of bliss for no reason. The confidence pushed him around like nothing else as he shrugged his shoulders and decided to walk through the path.

He would run up and jump along the grey stones, wave hi to young couples with prams taking a leisure walk through the park, it really felt like the old Dean was coming back, a nice friendly guy, how much he desired to be like that.

Dean threw his fists in the air, and screamed with joy. As a flock of ducks flew off across the river, Dean turned his head and the moment of joy was over. Everything around him suddenly fell silent as he saw on a park bench up the hill, Sam and Drew sitting together, talking and laughing, his best friend and his girl friend.

The old Dean stood no chance as the rage barged through him like a Trojan. Dean stamped his way up the hill and as Samantha saw him, her face dropped.

Drew looked up to see what the commotion was and Sam immediately tried to stop him, "Listen, Dean…"

But Dean wasn't held back, he pulled back his fist and let it into Drew's face as Drew was chucked back from the bench and flung onto the ground.

Sam screamed, "Dean! What the fuck?" Drew stood up holding his face, as his nose flowed with blood, he let out a moan of pain.

Dean paid no attention to Sam and instead fixed on Drew. Drew wiped his hand along his mouth and flicked it onto the ground, looking back up at Dean.

The next thing Dean did nobody saw coming; he grabbed Drew's head and placed his lips upon his. Samantha's face of fear dropped to one of beyond surprise and as Dean pulled back, Drew had a similar look.

Dean stared at Drew angrily, "You!" he shot out his finger at Drew, "Are my fucking bestfriend! You and Paulie, mean the world to me. I do not know what I would do without you. I have not been more glad for anything in life than have to two people who have held me up through thick and thin, and I thought it would always be this way." He eyed down Drew, "So why are you trying to steal my fucking girlfriend!"

Drew scowled at Dean, "I'm not trying to steal your fucking girlfriend!" Dean threw his head away as if he had been slapped, "Bullshit!" Drew stared at him menacingly. "You all think I don't know shit." Dean gestured to Sam, "I fuck up, you're angry at me, Sam's sad at me, she needs someone, and so what do you do? Come in and fucking steal her from me, while I'm down."

Drew yelled at Dean, "For fuck's sake Dean! You really don't get it?"

"I'm sick of fucking, hearing those words!" screamed Dean.

"Dean!" yelled Samantha, as he turned around now looking weaker, "Me and Drew, do not want to fuck each other, or even snog each other, we don't care about that. Drew and I, have been friends since who knows when, that's what we all are. You, me, Drew, Paulie, Kelly, Hayley, Claire, Ken and Gemma, we are friends, and friends are there for each other and enjoy spending time with each other. I wasn't going to fucking hang out with you, cause all you wanted to do was shove your cock in me. Drew was spending time with me cause I was hurt and I needed a friend and that's what friends do for each other. You call Drew your best friend and you run up to him in the middle of a park when he has done nothing wrong and punch his fucking brains out." "But I love you Sam." Said Dean, panting.

She raised her cheeks, "Do you really Dean? Or are you just saying that." "I'm sure." His mind ran quickly over the moment of self-confidence, but then skipped a beat, "Of course I'm sure." Samantha leant into Dean and kissed him on the lips, with her eyes closed, for what seemed like a long while.

Anyone could tell that tears were about to break from her, "Dean, I love you, but you seriously need to think about your life and I don't just mean get a sudden epiphany and become a new man. Think it through properly and think about what matters to you and who matters to you." Samantha turned around, and she didn't run, she simply walked off up the hill, but even Dean could tell that she was silently crying a waterfall.

Dean now with look of despair across his face looked at Drew, whose nose still had bits of blood pumping out of it, "Drew…" Drew looked up and shook his head, before walking off at a faster pace in a different direction, leaving Dean completely on his own, as he sat on the park bench looking out across the lake.

* * *

><p>Claire sat in front of the fireplace as it sizzled pleasantly. She looked up and giggled at the different flames grabbing each other in the air, and then dancing upon the heat plates.<p>

More rapid strokes were added to her page, as the fire on her page grew wild with reality, she smiled to herself biting her lips, at the exciting picture, which actually made her pages vibrant instead of calm for a change.

She lifted the pages to see what was lying on the bottom and smiled pleasantly to herself, but got blown out of her fantasy with a quick rhythm upon the door.

She gracefully let her feet touch the floor, as she slithered off the couch onto the curly carpet, before gliding her feet onto the marble of the foyer.

The knock repeated itself; Claire stared at the door and then looked back behind her to the staircases and doors, which stood silent, as no one in her house responded.

She creaked open her door silently and saw a glistening eye which she recognize and flung the door open.

She smiled like an idiot, "Oh my goodness, Gemma! Hi!" Gemma smiled a bit sarcastically back, "Hi Claire." Claire grabbed her hair with her right hand, "What are you doing here?" Gemma looked puzzled, "I came to pick you up? For the party? You did remember, yeah?" "Oh yeah, I remembered, I just didn't know you were coming to pick me up, what a lovely surprise!" she said with a giddy smile.

"Are you ready then?" said Gemma eyeing down her dress.

"Oh yeah, of course!"

Gemma nodded, "Right, we going then?" "Yeah!" smiled Claire.

Claire closed the door following Gemma, as Gemma had already strutted off lighting a cigarette. "You smile an awful lot. Dunno why, this world is shit." Before Claire could interrupt, Gemma ran off her own sentence, "Actually, I know why, cause you live in a fucking mansion," she nodded towards Claire's house, "Seriously is that your house?" Claire looked back, "Oh yeah"

"How many people live there?" Claire looked up, "Well there's Mum, Dad, Simon, Henry, Remy, Bonnie and Me." "Fuck, that's a lot of siblings, sounds like you need a fucking mansion." "They're all younger than me," Claire added with a smile.

"Shit, I would die, that sounds awful" said Gemma, making sure to drag out the awful, with a look of disgust on her face, "Guess there is a downside to living in a mansion."

Claire looked to the side, "No, I get by, they are lovely and I draw, I like, you know, connecting with my soul and things like that, and just… putting the pencil onto the paper, I escape into a magical world of my own, one built with love, one where everyone smiles, where no-one is sad, where even I smile…" Claire faded out looking at a garden as they walked along.

"What?" said Gemma; she hadn't been paying much attention.

Claire looked back at her, "I draw, what do you do Gemma?" Gemma looked ahead, "Analyze and interact, this world is a fuckhole, and full of people who can't be bothered learning how to count to 10, or even just function as a normal human being, so I move others around as chess pieces and if I think…" her mind ran away for a second, "I think everyone needs a way to write life, because if they don't have some control they are just going to lose themselves, and mine is manipulating part of what already is life, mine is simply a more realistic method then others." She smiled back at her Claire, but inside she felt deeply saddened.

Claire looked back at her with a much more understanding face, "You know everybody, you can tell it in a heartbeat, but nobody knows you and it kills you. You feel empty because you don't play an important part in anyone's story, so you try to make yourself an important piece in everyone's story." Gemma looked back like a little child, "Yeah…" she never had thought of it like that, and she was taken back by such an answer, now staring in fear at the ground.

Claire let out a little smile, "Your hair looks nice, Gemma."

Gemma gave back one of her more devious but now approving smiles, "Thanks." They kept walking but Gemma was still intrigued.

"Claire?" she asked later in the walk.

Claire was brought back to reality, "Hmm?" "What is your secret? Like… Your real secret that you haven't told anybody." Claire stood there silently and afraid as Gemma stared into her soul, "You have something big that you won't tell anyone, you want to, but you are so afraid." Claire stared at the concrete and shut her eyes, "I'm… Gemma I'm…"

She looked up and got lost in Gemma's face for a split moment and felt her breathing getting heavier, she got lost in the moment as the pressure began to hit her forward and backward like a tennis ball, before she let out a huge breath and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gemma." She said pathetically.

Gemma looked up and strided forward, "That's fine, in your own time, but you can't hide it forever, and you certainly don't want to miss chances." Claire looked ahead, her mind still aching and kicking herself, "Hayley's house… yeah?" Gemma nodded, "Yep, just up ahead."

* * *

><p><em>Hearts are breaking and thoughts are making… Sorry, that was really lame, but some of the emotion in this kind of hurts me a bit. I want to write out all the amazing and heart-warming and touching bits right now, but I can't, the curse of the writer ;) But it's all to come, so if you are still drawn in, read on! Chapter 7, soon!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – SERIES 7 – GEN 4 – 7.02: DEAN**

**Ok, so I've slept in and wasted my day, done absolutely nothing and yet I still had to yell at myself to write, I don't know why but I wasn't feeling inspired today, but I imagine within a few paragraphs I'll be into it. It was hard think how I'd Kickstart this chapter, there are a few more things I want to get out of the all round story, before finishing Dean's story for this episode, but I think I've got something in mind now and so I'm gonna roll with it. Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>The night grew into dark shades of blue and purple, as Sam, Drew and Paulie walked down the road to the party, which was beginning to roar like a motor and could be heard from all the way up the street.<p>

"Thanks for picking me up" said Sam with a smile, "I'm sorry about your nose."  
>Drew shook his head, "It's fine now, you need to stop worrying about Dean and have a good time tonight. It's a big place, big party, chances are if he is still coming tonight you won't see him, but if you do give us a shout and we'll help you out."<br>"Thanks" said Sam with a small laugh.

"Whose birthday is it again?" said Paulie straightening his bowtie.

Drew sniffed, "Melissa's, Callum's girlfriend, I think she's younger than us, I dunno, Hayley talks to her a bit."  
>Paulie shrugged, "Ah well, at least it's a cocktail party, we need more of those instead of just sloppy orgy house's, any chance to suit up."<br>Sam laughed and raised her eyebrows, "Wow Paulie, interesting definition."

Paulie threw his hands up, "Cocktail parties are fucking ace! Decent clothes, actual food and chance for a good conversation cause the music doesn't burn your ears out! Even drinking and shagging is down like, thirty percent."

They looked down on the backyard pad, visible from the hill they walked down to Callum's house, Drew looked impressed, "It's a beautiful place, I'll give it that."

They reached the back gate and walked on in to where there was an incredible amount of people, although some people were dancing and others just chatting, surprisingly nobody seemed very drunk or destructive, it was a definite first.

A guy with slick hair and slight stubble wearing a rolled up, light-blue, button-up shirt and a black tie came over to them.

"Hi guys!" he said grabbing all their hands and shaking them, "So glad you could make it! Come on in! Grab a drink, you know, whatever! Have fun!"  
>Paulie and Sam remained relatively silent, but Drew shook his hand back, "Will do, thanks Callum." He said with a firm smile.<p>

As Callum went back and joined his group, Drew turned to Sam, "You have fun alright? Shout if there's a problem."

"Ok, thank you" she smiled back and head on over to Kelly who was waving near the pool.

Drew smiled and looked around to notice Hayley in a pretty white dress, sitting all on her own with a ribbon in her hair and a flower which had been but now sat being twiddled with in her fingers.

Paulie smacked Drew on the arm, "Look! They've got those little cakes with the edible ball bearings on them! This party just got ten times better! Coming?"

Drew looked over at Paulie for a second and then shook his head, "Nah mate, I'll catch you later…"

Paulie snickered and looked at Drew with taunting eyes, "Maaaaate! Alright Mr. Australia, you have fun getting frisky with whoever it is who has caught your eye."

Drew looked back at Paulie and mimicked him before walking off, he grabbed two drinks in glasses off the table, before going over to Hayley and sitting down next to her.

She looked up and he smiled, "Hi Hayley, I brought you this." He handed a glass to her.

"Hiya Drew, Sorry…" she shut her eyes, "I don't drink." She bit her lip and looked at him.

Drew shrugged, "Oh… Ok then…"

Hayley shook her head, "Screw it, give it here."

Drew smiled as Hayley grabbed the drink and took a swig of it, as it went down badly.

"Why are you sitting on your own? Why don't you go dance with Kelly or something…" he said, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Hayley smiled and shook her head looking at the ground, "I'm not really one for parties, they don't interest in me." She looked up "What about you? I thought you were Mr. Party?"

Drew smirked and looked up taking a sip of drink, "Is that who I am now? Mr. Party? I'm not surprised."  
>Hayley's mouth was open, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"<br>Drew shook his head, "No, your right, the way I'm acting, I am Mr. Party. To be honest, I hate parties, I hate everything about this whole getting wasted kind of life, but I suppose I do it cause it helps me sleep at night."

Hayley stared at him as he looked ahead into the cluttered dance groups. "I'm so sorry."

Drew shook his head, "It's not your fault. I'd just rather be somewhere else now, you know, like taking a walk, reflecting on life, yeah?"  
>Hayley smiled, "Well if you want we could…" Drew looked over at her, "I mean, you know if you… we could…"<br>But before she could finish the sentence Kelly dropped down into the seat next to her, "Ok, new rule for parties! If you hear the words, mince meat pie, run… like… fuck."

Hayley shut her eyes looking at her feet, as Kelly looked over her, "Oh hey Drew!"

Drew smiled, "Hi Kelly." He took another sip of his drink, "Where's Sam?"

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know some dance group somewhere, I wasn't keeping an eye on her."  
>Drew got aggravated, "For fucks sake Kelly, she's going through an emotional phase, and Dean is at this party, you can't just leave her alone."<p>

"She's fine," said Kelly sitting back at her chair.

"Dean's not." Said Drew sitting forward, "If they run into each other, all hell will break loose tonight."  
>Drew sat back in his chair and looked over at Hayley, who still looked at the floor, he noticed a lone and silent tear fall into the grass and soak away, as Hayley shut her eyes and took another drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha stared into the bathroom mirror, at her own reflection, "Your fine, you're fucking fine." She muttered to herself, "Don't lose it now, head up, back to life." She closed her eyes and stared at her feet, before looking up and running a hand across her face again.<p>

She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, looking down at the floor; she tended to do that most of the party to avoid running into faces she knew, but it didn't really work out for her too well as she nearly smacked head on into a guy.

She took a quick step back, "I'm sorry, I was just… Ken?"  
>Ken stared back at her smiling, "Hi Sam."<br>Samantha shook her head vigorously, "I'm sorry Ken, I just can't, I've got too much on my shoulders, I can't deal with what I did at Gemma's party right now."  
>Ken shook his head, "No, I just wanted to make sure your ok, you've been through a lot right now."<p>

Sam sat down on the couch to her right and Ken inched around her to sit next to her.

She stared at the floor, "I feel like such a wreck, Dean is fucking me over. I can't help it, cause I love Dean, but at the moment he is like a bulldozer, demolishing those closest to him."  
>"Surely you've got your friends to help you?" said Ken cocking his head to see her face.<p>

"Yeah… But I just got so attached to Dean…" she looked up at Ken.

"You really love him, but why do you love him if he treats you like his toy?"  
>Samantha slammed her eyes shut, fighting back tears, "I don't know, I thought he loved me… but…"<p>

She lost control and burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Ken and burying her head in his shoulders.

Ken looking a bit shocked by this, slowly put his arms around her and patted her on the back.

* * *

><p>Hayley stared at Drew; now off in the distance laughing with Paulie, she should have been mad at Kelly, but all she was feeling was empty that it had all been swiped from her.<p>

"It's hard isn't it?" came a voice next to her. Hayley looked up to see Claire standing next to her in a long sleeve dress.

Claire sat down as Hayley asked, "What is?"  
>Claire looked ahead for a minute, "Trying to be yourself. It should be the easiest thing, but it's impossible cause we're alone. We have our friends of course, but they are so different to them and it's almost impossible to them, let alone be yourself because you're so different and you just feel so incredibly alone, and… there's nothing you can do."<br>"There's never nothing, there is always a glimmering star to bind us together." Said Hayley, as Claire looked at her and smiled.

The two of them laughed together as Kelly came over, "Have you guys seen Dean? I don't know if he has even shown up tonight."

Claire shook her head, "No, I don't think I've seen Dean. Paulie and Drew might have."  
>"Where are they?" asked Kelly, looking around.<p>

Hayley pointed out her arm over near the shed, "Over there."

Kelly cupped her hands to her mouth, "Drew! You tit! Come over here!"

Drew looked over and rolled his eyes and dragged his feet along, with Paulie following him, "Thanks for the pleasantries, Kelly."  
>Kelly gave him a snide look, "Shut up, have you seen Dean anywhere?"<p>

Drew shook his head, "No, I didn't think he was here tonight."  
>Paulie squinted, "His that him over…"<p>

Paulie couldn't finish his sentence, but they all looked and soon adapted faces of fear. Dean was against the pool gate with a girl in a rather provocative dress, their bodies were quite close, their faces even closer, Dean smiled as he continued to flirt with the girl.

"Oh fuck…" said Kelly, "Shit, quickly, where's Sam?" she asked turning around to the group.

They all got to their feet looking around quickly, Claire snapped her finger to the right, "Over there!" she shouted.

"Alright" said Kelly looking over and then back to the group, "Drew, quickly, get Dean away from her fast, I'll go distract Sam."

Drew nodded and bolted over towards the fence, but a large dancing crowd apprehended him, as a new vivid song came on.

Kelly was more flexible and worked her way through the crowds towards Samantha jumping up and down.

She rapidly tapped her on the shoulder, "Sam, just… come with me!"  
>Sam looked puzzled, "Why?"<br>"Look, just, please, come with me now."

Sam nodded quickly and grabbed Kelly's hand as they shoved their way through heavy dancers, they tried to get out but their passageway was too barricaded by people. Drew couldn't get past a bunch of large men, snorting at their own jokes while downing bottles of vodka.

Kelly gave an almighty shove but it was too late, Sam's face dropped as Dean leaned in and began snogging the girl.

Sam summoned her inner strength and knocked a guy to the floor, as she marched over to Dean, her path now being made clearer by people who noticed her.  
>Sam threw off the random girl and gave Dean an almighty smack in the face, as he took the blow leaning against the fence, the music stopped and she screamed, "WE! ARE! THROUGH! FUCKER!"<p>

Then her tears burst and she ran out the gate with Kelly soon going after her, as the crowd now stared at Dean. He had a look across his face as if he had been stabbed in the chest, and his hand was held to his red-hot cheek. The crowd was silent.

Dean soon began to walk, he walked over to the rest of the gang. He looked up and whispered a needy and lost whimper, "Drew..." but Drew looked at him with a solemn stare and shook his head. Dean gritted his teeth and his anger took control, he charged at Drew but Drew stepped back. Dean's fist went flying into Paulie instead, and Paulie's head shot up from the blow and then he fell unconscious onto the ground.

Kelly dropped by his side to help him as Drew looked down shocked and then back up at Dean angrily, "Dean! Get the fuck out of here!" Dean's face and heart snapped, as he looked at the ground, appalled at himself.

As the music resumed, Dean trotted on up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>Heartbreak :…( Chapter 8, up soon!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.02: DEAN**

**The final chapter, chapter 8 :) I feel like I got a bit more attached to this story than Gemma's, cause even though Gemma's was planned way back when, I wrote this over a longer period of time and also I wrote a couple thousand words more, so it definitely has been an interesting story to write, but now we wrap up this episode, but it certainly isn't the end of Dean's story, he has way more to tell. I'm not sure when I will begin writing 7.03, but you won't have to wait long, I need to think of how I'm going to map out the episode. But until then, Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>A small bird walked along the lighted footpath, eating up remaining birdseed that had been chucked on the path earlier in the day, another bird came down to have a bicker over the seed and they both flew away.<p>

This event was not even brought to Dean's attention, he sat there on the wooden fence as he had been for the past 2 hours, and he was now on his 4th cigarette. He blew out a gaseous white stream of smoke, but it quickly disintegrated in the air.

Dean looked back at the park as it had been the day before under the bright glistening sun, filled with happy faces, including his own. He wondered how much of a mistake he was, that he couldn't even remain happy for an hour.

He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he wasn't Dean, of that he was certain. He had messed up beyond anything he could possibly imagine, he had no idea it was even possible to mess up this much, but he was certain that what he had done was irreversible, there was no way.

He wouldn't be able to fix things with Sam, he doubted that any of his friends would ever want to see his face again, hell, he wouldn't even be able to face his own parents again. Dean sat there, a quivering wreck, realizing he had nothing left.

Yet there was nothing he could do, he inhaled the cigarette for as long as he could, but lost it and began spluttering on the ground.

Two figures standing in the darkness looked over at him, Dean couldn't see their faces; he could only make out a tall guy and a girl shorter than him.

The guy turned to the girl and said something and she walked off in the other direction, as the guy headed his way.

Dean looked forward, into the lamplight, trying not to look at the face approaching, assuming it was Drew.

As the guy sat next to him, he spoke, "Rough night?"  
>Dean frowned, that wasn't Drew's voice. He looked up to see Tony Stonem to his left looking down at him.<p>

Dean was incredibly surprised, but didn't show it, he just nodded.

Tony looked ahead, "You got a lighter?"

Dean reached into his pockets and grabbed out the silver object and passed it to Tony, who lit a cigarette in his mouth and let out a billow of white smoke.

He then pulled it out of his mouth and flicked the ashes off the end, "Terrible things these, they'll give you cancer. But then again, so does everything." He looked down at Dean who was back to staring at the ground silently, "I was just taking a walk in the park with my sister, she's been having trouble too, moving on from her past life, trying to adapt, new boyfriend and what not, it's hard to remember that some of us are worst off."

Dean looked up, "What happened to your sister, Elizabeth, isn't it?"  
>Tony smirked, "Effy, we call her, she had a rough life, rough teenage life, hell, we all do, but I think she had one of the worst. She was a wreck throughout college, she fell apart, went insane, and she lost the person she loved, and you know, sometimes I blame myself, sometimes I think it's my fault, I was too caught up with my life, and study, and all that…" he looked up silently at the lamplight, "I was never there for her."<p>

Dean looked ahead with remorse. Tony looked over at him, "So what's happened with you?"  
>Dean smiled, "I'm a fuck, simple as that. I'm a bone-dead fuck."<br>Tony smirked, "Well I am quite good, but you might want to elaborate."

Dean looked down without his smile now, "I got to college, and I got over-confident. I had everything, there was nothing wrong with my life, and so I became a dick. I started messing around with my friends, I started messing around with my girlfriend, I took them all for granted, and I even messed around with my parents. I never listened, to any of the warnings, not even yours, cause you're right, I was so scared and I let the other Dean take control, the one who is an absolute abusive prick. He hates his friends, he hates his girlfriend and he hates his parents and that wasn't me. I bashed my best friends, I treated my girlfriend like a toy, I shat all over my Dad, I crashed out on heroin, and among kissing a bunch of strangers, fucked some random girl in a nightclub. How could anything get worse than this? Am I nothing but a mistake?"

Tony looked at his feet and let out a long sigh, "Dean, let me tell you a bit about my story. I was the same, but entirely different. I abused a lot of people and ended up at the worst end of it, I was in your position and didn't think I could have been more of a mistake, and then things changed and I nearly fixed everything up, but a bus hit me. That day changed everything for me Dean, when my turdy little teenage self aroused from his coma, he found the world hated him. My best friend had left me, my other friends had left me, all my abilities including my ability to write left me, my memories left me, and worst of all my girlfriend left me and began fucking my best friend. Then came a day where I realized, that so many people act like little kids, that's how they act, like kids and if you can step up and be a man, and work to your best to get everything back, then you can, cause you'll realize how different you are to everyone else, how much they act like kids and how much you were a kid."

Dean looked ahead, "So you're saying…"  
>"I'm saying that everybody has the power to set things right, but their making it worse for themselves, and as you go through life in college, you are going to find all your friends worlds going to shits, unless you can stand up and make things right. But you are missing the big point, what is really important is finding out what is most important to you, and it won't be hidden from you when you find it, it will become quite obvious."<p>

Dean gave a solemn frown into the stars, "You said I was in love."  
>"I said you were in love, I didn't say who you were in love with…" said Tony looking at Dean.<p>

Dean looked up expectantly, "Then who am I in love with?"  
>"I don't know. But I can tell you this." He turned so he faced Dean completely, "Stop being a wanker, stop trying to have some massive change and stop going this stupid path of yours, like I said, find what matters to you, and make sure it's by your side."<p>

Dean smiled and looked forward again.

Tony smiled back at him, "You no Dean, you aren't a total fucker, you're an alright kid, when you're not a tard."  
>Dean gave a puzzled look with a smile, "I think that's a compliment". They both laughed and looked up at the night, and Dean's mind began to ponder, what was most important to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean arrived at his house, as an early pink sun began to rise, shining blades of orange over the street. Dean walked up to the door and got out his keys, he paused for a minute and then went inside.<p>

It was a Sunday morning and no one was in the living room, or the kitchen. He crept upstairs and creaked open his parents' bedroom to find them both in bed still asleep. He smiled; they looked so peaceful.

He went into his room and sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and hovered over the names for a minute, he began to write a text to Samantha, **'U may not want 2 c me, and u don't hav 2. But I want 2 make sure, that I say sorry for being such a dik. I am an absolut wankar and I will never forgiv myself, but u are amazing and deserve betar than that and I want 2 mak sure I say sorry 2 u and let u no that u are so much betar than me and I can never be thankful enuf for u.'**

Dean stared at the text for a minute, before changing whom he sent it to. He then sent the message and lay back on the bed in his clothes, drifting to sleep.

Dean's eyes drifted slightly, only an hour later as heard a voice, "Blimey, someone is out like a log, that's to say the least." Another voice chimed in, "I think he has had one rough night."

Dean's eyes opened to see Drew and Paulie standing by his bed. Both smiling, "You think you can bomb harder than ever without your mates, being there for you?" said Drew

Dean smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

Paulie laughed, "Baking Cookies." He said sarcastically, "We got your text you wanker."  
>"But I'm a fucker? I screwed both of you over, big time?"<br>"Yeah you did," said Drew, "But we're your mates, and everyone else may come and go, but no matter what happens, we will always be here for you, and we know how much we mean to you as well." Said Drew with a big grin.

Dean laughed, with a goofy smile across his face.

Drew smacked his legs, "Now get the fuck out of bed."  
>"Where we going?" asked Dean<p>

"You need a brighter side of life, we're going down to Keith's for a drink." Said Paulie.

Dean smiled, "It's 7 in the morning."  
>Drew pressed his lips against his nose, "Don't care, it's fucking Bristol."<p>

Dean laughed as he jumped to his feet.

The three of them walked side by side down the street as the sun blossomed the sky a beautiful blue and Dean could be heard saying to his friends, "Thanks guys."

"Anytime Wanker." Said Drew chucking his arm around Dean's back.

* * *

><p><em>Naw… What a nice ending :) If you guys haven't figured out yet Tony plays a rather significant role, as the groups' sort of… mentor, let's say. Anyway, I'm happy with how Dean's story went and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Please review and continue to read. It feels a lot later than it actually is, so I'm not sure I will begin writing 7.03 today, or even when I'll start writing it, but you won't have to wait long, that's for sure :) Thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
